The True Adventures of Sailor Moon
by Kya Len
Summary: Serena and Rini have to find all of the sailor scouts to fight the dark Kitiara.


**__**

Chapter: 1 Boredom 

Rini was playing with her fingers. She was on her way to Japan. She was really bored sitting next to Serena. Serena was just reading a book about S-chan, the great worrier of Japan. Rini sighed. She was so bored.

"Hey Serena, are we there yet?" asked Rini.

"Rini, we just left," said Serena a little annoyed by Rini.

Rini sat back trying to read this comic book on Inuyasha. There was nothing good in the book so far. She put the book back in her bag.

Suddenly the food tray came. "Serena, can I get something from the food tray?" asked Rini.

"Uh..." Serena looked around at the lucious cakes and cookies, "Ok. As long as you share some of it with me."

Rini rolled her eyes. "Fine!" 

Rini grabbed for the tray and got cookies and cakes. Rini bit into a raisin cookie.

"Hey Rini, give me some," demanded Serena.

Rini sighed. She gave Serena the box of thin mints. Serena took a bite and stook her toung out at Rini. Rini stook her toung too.

Only two hours have past when Rini asked, "Serena, are we there yet?" 

Serena rolled her eyes. "It has only been TWO hours! We won't be there until tomorrow!"

"So does that mean I get to stay up late!?" Rini asked excitingly. 

"You still gotta go to bed, but yes, if you want to, you can stay up as long as you want," said Serena in a Jamacin accent.

"Serena, why do do you like to speek in that accent?" asked Rini.

"Well Rini, why do you have pink hair? Why do you wear them up in a hair tie? Why do you Rini? Why?" said Serena questionally.

"I dunno. I guess I just like to," said Rini.

"Exactly!" Serena said.

Finally there was a landing and everyone started to get up out of there seats. "Serena, are we there!" Rini asked.

"No Rini, we have to switch planes. You know we have to ride three planes. One here on the East coast, one in Europe, and then in Japan." Serena answered.

When they got into the next plane, they were greeted by an Asian lady. "Hi my name is Mina. I will be your carrier today. This is also my last flight. I am going to stay home this time and not leave my family. I see you are going the same place as I am. I am going to Tokyo, Japan. Where might you be heading?" asked the lady.

"Kyoto," answered Serena.

"Oh how nice! It seems like we are taking the same flights and sitting by each other too!" said Mina.

"Yes it does!" said Serena. "Oh and to introduce myself, I am Serena Tsukasa, and this is my daughter Rini." Rini was very close to Serena.

"Hi! We're-" Rini was cut off. Serena brought her closer to her. 

Serena whispered in her ear. "Rini! You don't just go out telling people about us!" said Serena.

"But can't you see? This Mina girl is a sailor scout. I think she is Sailor Venus by the way she looks. Don't you think so?" asked Rini.

Serena looked at Mina closly. She spotted the white cat with the star on it's forehead. "What is your cat's name?" she asked.

"Artimes, and yours?" said Mina noticing Serena's cat.

"Uh... Luna," she said.

Luna jumped out of Serena's duffle bag. She studied Artemis hardly, and then she hopped back into Serena's bag.

Rini noticed something. Luna knows what she know, or thinks anyway, too. Rini walked over to Serena and took Luna out of her bag.

"Luna, do you know what I want I think?" she asked.

"I think you think that Mina is a sailor scout and that Artemis is a cat like me," said Luna.

"Right!" she said.

"And that you want to know without making Mina know that you are studiing her," Luna said.

"Right," said Rini.

"We will just have to see for ourselves. You know she said she was going back home in Tokyo. That might be the reason why she is going back there. She wants to gather up and find all of the sailorscouts," said Luna.

"I think your right," Rini agreed.

Luna smiled.

Artemis jumped out of Mina's bag and studdied Luna. "Uh..., can you hear me? Are you what I think you are? Are you, is your mother, Sailor Moon?" he asked hesitantly.

"Uh... Luna! I think you were right! Oh and yes. She is Sailor Moon, and I am Sailor Mini-moon," said Rini.

Artimes was happy to know this. "I heard you guys overtalking and I was just wondering. And Rini, yes, it is true, she is going back home to find the rest of the sailor scouts, and I think she just found two!" 

Rini smiled. 

It was time to get back on the plane, and they all walked on the plane and took a seat. Two seconds later Rini was asleep.

**__**

Chapter: 2 Is Japan Safe? 

When they got out of the plane, everybody was lying on the ground. "What happend here? Why are we the only ones not on the ground?"

"I dunno," said Rini. Maybe it is a trap, she thought. Maybe this was all a trap. Why did Luna want them to come here? Was it because they she knew that something was wong?

Suddenly there was a black gust of wind. 

"You were right little girl, this is just a trap," said a voice. "I am Kitiara, and I want to destroy all of you people. I know your weeknesses! I know who you are," said Kitiara.

"I dun't know what your talking about. What do you mean you know our weeknesses?" said Mina.

"You know what I am talking about Sailor Venus! Don't play games with me Mina!" said Kitiara.

"I don't know what you mean," said Mina, "My name isn't Mina, it's ... Leah. Leah Coghill," said Mina.

"No it isn't! I know who you all are! You are Rini or Sailor Mini-moon, You are Serena, or Sailor Moon, and you two cats are Luna and Artemis! Know if you don't mind I think I want to get this over with!" yelled Kitiara in an evil way.

"Come on Rini, Mina, Luna, Artemis," said Serena.

When they got out of site of Kitiara, they turned into sailor scouts. Then they came back.

"It looks like you have come back for more sailor scouts," said Kitiara.

"I don't know what you mean! We haven't seen you before!" said Rini.

"Oh yes you have!" said Kitiara.

"Mercury Star Bubbles!" yelled someone from a far distance. Who could it be? 

"Who are you!?" asked Kitiara.

"Me? I am Sailor Mercury! Princess of Mercury!" said the girl.

"Y'are? I never heard of you," said Kitiara confused. 

It is a good thing that she is confused, thought Rini. If she is confused, she will not find out Mercury's true identify like she did hers...

Rini turned to Sailor Mercury and whispered, "Uh... Mercury, I haven't seen you before."

"That my friend, is a question that not even I know how to answer," said Mercury, "but I can tell you one thing. My name is Amy and I am a Sailor Scout."

Rini looked at her strangely. She had heard of her before! How though? That was a hard question. She thought and thought.

All of a sudden there was a big gust of wind. Everyone flew back and ran into the wall of Chi-chan's Flower Store. 

Suddenly, Kitiara was gone.

**__**

Chapter: 3 What happend?

"Who is that person?" asked Rini.

"That lady, Kitiara, is a very evil person. She is trying to kill us all. She will go very far since she is one of the powerfull est dark person that the world has ever seen. She, my friend, is related to one of us Sailor Scouts. Which one though. She will try to kill that one first," said Mina, Amy shaking her head.

"But, Mina, Amy, how do you know all this stuff about her?" asked Serena.

"It is simple Serena. Really it is. All you have to do is have a cat that knows everything," said Mina.

"Oh, well I got a cat that knows alot, but all the action goes around here in Japan. They really need us here don't they?" said Serena, Rini nodding in agreement.

"Yes, you do need to come here more often. You know how you got that message that your mom and dad were holding a dinner?" said Amy.

"Yeah," said Serena.

"Well, there really isn't any dinner. It was all a fake. Well, we needed you here, and we just didn't want to worrey you any," said Amy.

"Oh," said Serena a little confused. "Are my parents alright though?" Serena was a little worried. 

"Your parents, Serena, Rini, have been taken by the dark side to lead you to them. Your mother has to find out your secret someday you know Serena. You have to go and save her Serena. It is you duty as a sailor scout to protect the inisent even when you don't want someone to find out your secret. You mom wil find out it is you Serena. Just by your looks. No mask will ever fool your mother Princess Serenity. Your mother is just not fool material," said Mina. 

"My earth mother or my real mother," asked Serena.

"Duh, you ditz, you are such a ditz Serena! Your earth mother," said Mina rolling her eyes.

"Ok, I was just wondering," said Serena.

"Anyway, we have to find the other Sailor Scouts. I hope we find them soon. We need to find them soon. If we don't we won't be able to stop Kitiara and her evil ways! Do you hear me loud and clear!?" said Amy with eager.

"How are we going to find them?" asked Rini.

"It isn't going to be easy Rini, we have to find all the sailor scouts. We also have to find Sailor Saturn. If we don't find her, it might just be impossible to stop Kitiara!" said Mina with an expression on her face that not even Amy has seen.

"So we must start our search soon!" said Amy.

"Right!" they all chanted.


End file.
